Of Science
by caspasta
Summary: What if Ally decided to go to the music school in New York? How does Austin confront her? Is this the end of Austin and Ally? One-shot. Auslly. Read and Review!


**I hope you like you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or **_**The Scientis**_**t by Coldplay. **

Of Science

He couldn't feel anything right now. He couldn't be happy about his new album release. His record deal didn't excite him like the first time. No, he couldn't feel that joy anymore and feared he never would again all because of one girl with hair-chewing habits and big brown eyes: Ally Dawson.

Austin Moon just threw his album release party for his brand new career as a young, fresh rock star. He made it. He has it all now. He should be happy and was until he found out his best friend and songwriter would be moving from Florida to New York; she had been accepted to MUNY, the school of her dreams.

Austin and his friends, Dez and Trish, had planned it all out, even as going as far as orchestrating her own audition; her first audition that had occurred a few years ago had gone down and out of it she had received her own nightmare: stage fright.

With the help of Austin's best friend and multi-talented director, Dez, they passed her audition easily and Ally had finally gotten her wish.

What Trish, Dez, and Austin hadn't realized (with the exception of Dez, who can be a little nonsensical) that the school, however, was not located near their precious Miami but up North in the city that never sleeps.

After Austin had come to known this huge piece of information, he came spiraling down into a mess of confusion and desolation. He knew Trish was heartbroken of losing her closest friend, for sure. He also knew that Dez had been really good friends with the petite musician and it obviously had shocked and broke him.

Austin, however, was scared.

He had come to know the shy, goofy girl a while ago and their partnership, with her writing his songs, had grown into an unbreakable friendship than neither of them had ever expected, given their opposite but bonding personalities. In the process, he had found out all of her qualities he had overlooked in the beginning; she was a talented, smart, silly, beautiful, amazing, and an awesome girl. He loved Ally and knew it.

Despite his orange-covered, sweaty plan to make Ally not have crush on him, he knew he was slowly beginning to fall in love with Miss Dawson. He never opened up, regretfully, because he didn't want to lose her if she hadn't returned his feelings.

But now, she was leaving and he wasn't going to be in her life anymore. She wasn't going to be in _his _life anymore.

Even after the video, she didn't cave and decide to stay. Austin knew that while her loved her, her needed her to be happy and follow _her_ dreams, not his.

Austin walked slowly to the Sonic Boom to grab his jacket and phone he had left there before he performed and attended the "party". He could already feel a headache coming in, under the dark night clouded with millions of stars.

He sighed, sadness in his breath.

As he approached Sonic Boom with a dragging pace and his arms hugging him from the cold, Austin could hear a soft piano melody coming from the closed music store. The song was slow but he thought it was angelic. He hid behind one of the short plants beside the opened doors and peeked through the class window.

Sitting on the baby grand piano bench, alone in the store was none other than Ally. She had rushed out of the party right after it had ended without Austin even managing to shout her name. It took a second for Austin to realize who it was.

Ally had changed completely. She was clean of any make-up and was dressed in gray sweats, old boots, and a dull blue, battered-out long sleeve. Her curly hair had been pulled back into a low, loose ponytail. Her wide eyes that Austin had always adored were closed tight while her fingers ran over each key, filling the room with a slow ballad. She was absolutely calm.

Austin thought she never looked more beautiful.

He couldn't move. He didn't want to disturb her. He knelt down and peered around the door opening.

Ally continued to play the melodic notes and then started to sing.

_Come up to meet you _

_Tell you I'm sorry_

_You don't know how lovely you are_

_I had to find you_

_Tell you I need you_

_Tell you I set you apart_

Austin gazed, wide-eyed. He already knew Ally had an amazing voice. But this was unexplainable. Her emotions showed everything: she swayed occasionally, scrunching her eyebrows up towards her forehead, and her eyes still closed as she let her voice fill the vacant, dim-lit room.

By the rhythm and the tempo of the music, Austin knew this was an Ally Dawson original – but he has never heard this one before. He wondered if it was new. However, he hadn't had time to contemplate as his ears were pulled back into the song.

_Tell me your secrets_

_And ask me your questions_

_Oh let's go back to the start_

_Running in circles; coming up tails_

_Heads on a silence apart _

As he listened to the lyrics, his heart sank sown; the words depicted her feeling about him, were about her friends. She was leaving them and she has been devastated the whole time. The song had said it all. He frowned.

_Nobody said it was easy_

_It's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be this hard_

_Oh take me back to the start_

_I was just guessing at numbers and figures_

_Pulling your puzzles apart_

_Questions of science; science and progress_

_Do not speak as loud as my heart_

_Tell me you love me_

_Come back and haunt me_

_Oh and I rush to the start_

_Running in circles, chasing our tails_

_Coming back as we are_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_Oh it's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be so hard_

_I'm going back to the start_

Austin was angry: angry with himself, angry with Trish, angry with Dez, angry with the music school, angry with Ally's perfect musical talent. His Ally shouldn't have to make a decision like this. She didn't deserve this. She hadn't done anything wrong. She was entirely innocent.

All this time, she had been going back and forth as whether or not to stay or to go; whether or not to help Austin or follow her dreams. The guilt rose to Austin further as he saw a tear slide down the puzzled girl.

_Oh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Ah ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Oh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Oh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

She breathed a little deeply as she finished the song with the last notes, clenching her tired fingers. She bowed her head and wiped the tears as they soaked into her forearm.

Breaking inside, she stood and went to lock the doors, deciding to spend the night in the practice room.

As she grabbed the keys off the counter, she heard light footsteps and looked up. She froze.

"Austin?" She asked.

He was biting his lip, escaping her eyes as he advanced towards Ally.

"Ally…ummm…I just-I wanted…umm-what are…umm…are you okay?" he stuttered, wearing a hidden blush. His hand automatically went to the back of his neck.

"What are you doing here?" she asked worriedly, avoiding his question.

"Umm…I left my stuff," he said pointing to his jacket, lying on the counter.

Ally sighed. A part of her hoped he'd be here to talk to her, but another part of her worried he had been there the _whole _time.

"Oh," Ally deadpanned. She grabbed the black jacket and handed it to him. He took it in his hands and-

-set it back down on the counter.

She furrowed her eyebrows.

_What is he-_, she thought.

"Ally, what was that song?" Austin asked, finally looking at her straight on, taking a step forward.

He face paled and she blushed. So he _had_ heard it.

"Uhh, nothing," she managed to get out. She closed her eyes. _Really? That's a good lie_, a voice in her head said sarcastically.

_Shut up._

Austin raised his eyes. "Really? I don't think that was nothing. Was it about-"

"No one," she said quickly.

"-me?" he finished.

"You?" she anxiously asked, raising an octave higher.

Austin's eyes bugged out as he grasped what he had just said.

"Uhh-umm…I me-I mean Trish and Dez, too," he said stupidly, mentally face palming himself.

"Yes," she said flatly, looking down at the cold, white floor beneath her shoes, letting an irresponsible curl dangle in front of her view of him.

Austin ironically took a double take and waited for a few seconds, checking that he had heard her right.

_Wait, what?_ He rushed thoughts through his mind.

Taking the turn of silence, Austin didn't know what to say. Ally swiftly gulped and relaxed, shoving the curl out of her face and looking up at the golden-haired boy.

"Austin, I know my decision may be hard on you, but do you know how hard it has been on me? It's either go and follow my dreams or leave my best friends _and_ my home. You have no idea how much time I have been tak-"

"Ally, listen. I didn't come here to blame you for leaving me-umm, I mean us. After I heard that song and those words, I realized what you were going through. Sure I was crushed about you decision, but you are more important than my feelings toward this and…and I just want you to be happy." Austin sighed, letting it all out. She needed to hear that. She needed to know that he was there for her for whatever decision she made-even if that meant losing her. Her happiness was far more precious than his.

She took in a gasp and her eyes became watery.

"Austin, I…I-I thought you were mad at me," she choked. "But you…now I know that you support me and I don't know what to say. I guess, thank you. And I'm sorry."

Ally stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms tightly around his heated neck, sighing at his warmth.

Austin, surprised, asked, "For what?"

"For leaving you," Ally said miserably against his shoulder, taking in his scent.

Austin let his eyes water at the words. He enfolded his arms around her waist, finally hugging her. He didn't want to let go. He bit his tongue and squeezed his wet eyes shut, rocking her back and forth. He never wanted to let go. He loved her and she was leaving.

He held her tighter.

"I am going to miss you so much, Austin," she said, combing her fingers through his soft locks. "Please know that."

"Oh, Alls. I am going to miss you," he said, rubbing her back. He grudgingly pulled back, his arms still wrapped tightly around her small figure. He looked into her tear-stained face. "You have taught me _so_ much and I couldn't have done what I have without my Ally Dawson."

She smiled sadly. "I can't believe I'm leaving home. Promise we'll Skype?" She squeaked hopefully.

He let out a small chuckle at her adorable innocence. "Promise we'll visit each other?" Austin fought back, pulling her back in her arms, laying his head on her frail shoulder.

"Promise we'll stay friends." She said nervously. He frowned at the possibility of not being friends with Ally. Never.

"I promise. I promise we'll always be Austin and Ally."

She smiled.

**Hi readers! **

**This is my first fanfic! Ah, I'm so excited!**

**Please read and review!**

**For now, **

**Cassie**


End file.
